


A Brother’s Promise

by Alexanderthehawk



Series: Texas Assassins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Also During the Texas Annexation, Beckett Veshin, Ethan Veshin, Everyone is very gay, First Fic!, Help me I don’t know what I’m doing, I Am A History Nerd Don’t @ Me, I Haven’t Studied This For Years Please Gently Correct Me, I Will (Hopefully) Get Most of the Major Events Correct, M/M, Multi, Nicholás Owns A Ranch, Original Assassin Character (Assassin’s Creed), Original Characters - Freeform, References to Canon, Refrences to other games, This Takes Place During The Texas-Mexican War, assassin’s creed au, diverge from canon, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Assassin (Assassin’s Creed)/Original Character
Series: Texas Assassins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Remember, Remember

“Remember the Alamo,” the cowboy dipped his head. “Nothing is true,”

“Everything is permitted.” He companion finished. The two gazed at each other, eyes holding so much pain as they watched the letters in front of them burn to ash.

A soft metallic ‘shink!’ as the first cowboy flicked his wrist. “We are Assassins.” His horse nickered below him, chomping on the bit.

“This,” the second man waved his hand at the ruins. “Will never happen again. We will train harder, quicker, better.”

“Sam races away with his troops—we have to complete our mission.” The first took a shaky breath at the slaughter before him. Men along the walls lay dead as the sun rose.

“Let’s go. We need to head back to the ranch.” The second paused and glanced at his companion, who was staring at his unsheathed blade.

“There’s nothing you could have done. The best thing to do is move forward and learn from this.” The second kicked his horse’s flanks and his horse broke into a trot, going back the way the two men had come.

The first stared at the bodies, resolve sharpening in his gut. When the woman had ran to their ranch, going on about how the men at the Alamo had been slaughtered, including Travis and Bowie...

Now that he’s seen it for himself, the young Assassin-cowboy knew that Santa Anna was coming. Not just for the fledgling Republic of Texas, but for the artifact.

“I am sorry,” he whispered to the wind. “I will protect it will my life. On my honor as an Assassin, I promise you all. The Templars will not have it.”

He turned and rode after his partner, numb to all emotion, already preparing what he would say to his people on the ranch.


	2. Brothers in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan’s POV, y’all get to see how it all began! Kind of.

Hi. My name is Ethan. I’m a descendant of this group of people called Assassins.

Yes, we kill people.

Only the ones who deserve it, though.

My brother suggested I write this from the beginning so that our future children/trainees can read this. I don’t know why anyone would do that, though. It’s not really interesting.

Because I found the artifact and we need to write it down in case we die before telling someone.—B

If you are reading this, it means you’ve found the decoder, this book, and the software my boyfriend put together to hold our ancestor’s memories.

Watch the software AFTER you read this book.-B  
Yeah, the software wouldn’t make much sense without reading this first.—T

Let’s start from the beginning, shall we? The short version. My brother, my boyfriend and I are part of this group called the Assassins. The Assassins were founded a long, long, long time ago by Bayek of Siwa in the reign of Cleopatra. Only they were called the Hidden Ones.

During the Crusades in the Dark Ages, a group called the Templars was hunting for the Apple of Eden (I think?). The youngest Master Assassin to ever walk the earth, Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad, got kicked out of the Brotherhood and eventually found out his Master was a Templar in disguise.

Dude hurry up!-B

Sorry. Pretty much, this dude, Desmond saved the world. And died. Later, an Absergo employee found something interesting: a new piece of Eden in Texas.

No one knew about this beforehand, not a soul. Abstergo employees and Templars raced to San Antonio to find this new piece.

What they didn’t know, is that the piece wasn’t in San Antonio. But they figured that out pretty quickly and started poking around for clues.

That clue led them to a small park in a small town and then led them to kidnapping my brother.

Damn Templars.

I gotta go. I’ll let my brother look over this part and revise as needed  
Hehehehe-B  
You do not understand the power you have given him.-T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me I have no self control when it comes to publishing


End file.
